


A Fish Tale

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Alien Biology, Aliens, Bathtubs, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Prompt Fill, merman, prompt: awkward moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki finds something else out about his strange housemate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fish Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN)  
> Written for [Cotton Candy Bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth. Prompt: "Awkward Moment".

Yuki sat up, groaning. With all the work he'd done on the boat today, he should have been dead tired. Yet here he was, at two in the morning, unable to sleep.

Getting up, Yuki decided to go make himself some warm milk. As he shuffled his way to the kitchen, he heard noises in the direction of the bath room. Apparently, Haru couldn't sleep either. It occurred to Yuki that maybe aliens didn't need to sleep.

Without really thinking about it, Yuki headed towards the bathroom. The sounds coming from within suggested that Haru was splashing around in the tub. Well, they'd seen each other naked, and Haru's sense of boundaries were pretty weak anyway, so Yuki saw no harm in going in to talk to the boy.

Yuki slid open the door to the bathroom. The room was dark; Haru hadn't bothered to turn on the light, so the only illumination was from the moonlight streaming in through the window.

But there was an even bigger surprise: Yuki saw a large fish tail hanging out of the end of the tub. Yuki was stunned; the fish that that tail was attached to must be huge! Had Haru gone out night fishing? Why would he go without Yuki? How had he managed to catch something so large on his own? And where was he now?

Walking up, Yuki looked into the tub. He gasped; it was a boy, fully submerged in the water. Before he could react, Yuki noted that the boy's torso stopped at the waist. Small, glittering scales started below the boy's navel, slowly getting larger as they went down to the large fish tail.

"A mermaid...? Mer... boy?"

Yuki leaned down, trying to get a good look at the mer-boy's face in the dim light.

"Haru?!"

The purple eyes opened, and Haru's mouth gaped in surprise. He sat up, knocking Yuki to the floor.

"Ouch!" Yuki exclaimed as his butt landed hard on the wooden slats. He sat up, rubbing his hindquarters.

"Yuki!" Haru sat up. "What are you doing up so late?"

Yuki pointed. "You-! You-!"

"What?" Haru seemed honestly puzzled.

"You have a tail!" 

Leaning forward, Yuki saw that Haru's tail was gone, and he had human legs again. Had he just imagined it all?

Haru smiled. "Oh, that's another form I can take," he said calmly. "But it would hard to sit and talk to you with the tail."

"Oh," said Yuki. 

Haru had never hidden the fact that he was an alien; hell, he'd stated it in front of their whole class the day he'd transferred to their school. At first, Yuki thought that Haru was just being silly, but he'd come to realize that Haru was, indeed, from another planet. Despite that, this development was still quite a surprise.

"Yuki?"

"Sorry, I'm just a little..." Yuki wasn't sure how to finish that sentence. He decided to start over. "Can I see your tail?"

Haru smiled. "Sure!"

Turning, Haru stretched his legs out in the tub. He turned to Yuki.

"Do you want to watch?"

"It's kind of dark..." Yuki said.

"Turn on the light," replied Haru, smiling.

"Yeah, okay."

Getting up, Yuki turned the light on. Both boys blinked as their eyes adjusted. Then Yuki walked back over to the tub, looking over the edge.

Yuki stared in amazement as Haru's legs morphed, fusing together. Scales formed quickly over his legs, his lower body lengthening into the long tail Yuki had seen when he came in. As Yuki had noticed before, the scales Haru's tail glittered, and with the light on, he could see that they were white and varying shades of light pink and blue.

"It's beautiful," Yuki said. Without thinking, he reached down to touch the scales. Realizing his mistake at the last minute, he pulled his hand back. "Sorry."

Haru smiled. "It's okay, Yuki. I like when you touch me..."

Yuki blushed. After a moment, he reached down again, gently running his fingers over Haru's shimmering scales.

"Nice," said Yuki, smiling.

Haru smiled. Turning, he leaned toward Yuki, his lips slightly puckered.

Yuki pulled back. "Oh, Haru! You're getting my clothes all wet?"

"So...?"

Sighing, Yuki stood up.

"I'll be right back."

Leaving the bathroom, Yuki entered the laundry room and closed the door. Then he got undressed, folding his clothes and setting them on the table across from the washing machine.

Taking a deep breath, Haru opened the door to the bathroom again. Yes, Haru had seen him naked before, but it still felt awkward. But he walked in and sat down, trying to act casual.

Yuki smiled. "Oh! Good idea, Yuki!"

Again he leaned over. This time Yuki didn't back away, letting Haru kiss him.

"I like kissing you, Yuki!"

"I... I've noticed," Yuki replied, blushing.

"Do you not like kissing me?"

"I do," Yuki protested. "I'm just... still getting used to it."

"Oooh," said Haru thoughtfully.

They sat in silence for a moment. Finally, Haru spoke up.

"Get in the bath with me."

Yuki blushed. "I... uh... we're naked..."

"So?" Haru leaned forward, pouting. "Yuuu~uuki!"

"Okay, okay... Scoot over."

Haru slid over, giving Yuki room to fit in the tub with him. 

Yuki got into the tub, awkwardly stretching out next to his half-fish roommate/boyfriend. Laughing, Haru cuddled up to him. 

Yuki had never had many friends, so he still felt awkward having someone who liked to be so close to him. Nevertheless, he managed to get comfortable in Haru's wet embrace, his legs brushing against Haru's long tail. Haru giggled and squirmed a little; either to get comfortable or because he could never be still for very long, and Yuki felt his body reacting in a most... embarrassing way.

Haru made a puzzled face and looked down between them. "Hey, what's that...?"

"It's... it's nothing!" Yuki put his hand down, trying to cover himself.

"Oooh..." said Haru, "Mine sometimes does that..."

"Can we please not talk about this?"

"Why...?"

"Because it's embarrassing!"

Haru laughed. "But lots of things embarrass you, Yuki!"

"I know," Yuki muttered, feeling even worse.

After an awkward pause, Haru laughed again. "I like you, though! I wanna save the world with you!"

Yuki smiled. "Yeah, let's save the world together, Haru."


End file.
